Fading Soul
by MissLadyEmiko
Summary: Sakura Haruno, is awoken at the park by none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.And she can't remember what she was doing before hand.And when she meets the gang, regrets seem to consume her. NaruSaku


**Chapter 1:**_The Cherry Blossom Trail._

The freshly dewed grass below me made the bare part of my body where my clothes didn't cover itch. The wind brushed my arms and sent goosebumps all over my body. My eye lids still covered my eyes as I slowly became aware of waking up. A smell brought by the breeze flew up my nose and made my eyes open as I was brought awake.

The smell was gross and I couldn't remember what it was called. As I looked around, sitting infront of me was a boy, few feet taller than me, tan, out of control blonde hair, ummm sweat! -yea that's wat it's called!- odd but cute whiskers on his cheek and a big toothy grin. Then his eyes opened and I found myself starring into them; lost inside the tiny ocean they were.

Then becoming embarrassed as I realized I was looking for too long I stared at the ground noticing the soft pink cherry blossom pedals covering the ground where I once laid and some resting upon my body as I was sitting up. Gasping I felt really stupid because he shot another toothy grin and chuckled.

"I'm as surprised as you are." His voice was deep but soft like lavender. The color's deep but the sent and touch are soft and nice. Falling in love with his voice, I felt my cheeks get a little hot.

"S-So you don't know why they're there?" My voice was a little shaky but I caught control of it quickly.

"Nope sorry. But they do look real pretty with your eyes. They make them pop out." Of course my cheeks became hotter and I definetly felt like I blended in with my hair and the sakura pedals as they were both the same soft pnk and matched my face.

"So why were you sleeping out here anyway?" I stared at the sky between tree branches and thought real hard. But when I felt like the right memory was right infront of me, a force exploded in my mind and I slamed into the tree behind me. The boy was right next to me in an instant looking into my emerald eyes with worry.

"W-What happened‽ Are you okay?!?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up and away from the tree like it'd attack.

"I-I don't know. And yea, I feel fine. Thanks." I rubbed my head where it'd smashed into the tree. My fingers felt something sticky and wet so I brought them back infront of me and gasped when I saw something which I knew was bad but couldn't remember what that was called either.

"B-Blood!" I said shakily and realized that's what was on my hands and my head. I touched it again as I flinched from the pain. Something soft landed on my fingers and I jumped just a hare.

"Another Sakura Blossom pedal." He said looking at me with adoring amazed tiny ocean eyes. Then I realized the pain went away. But before I spoke, amazed of the change of pain, strong hands were pulling me up onto his back as he began to walk.

"I know you're probably wondering why a stranger just put you on his back to give you a piggy back ride. You're probably thinking I'm a pervert, or rapest. But I'm not. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will become Hokage one day; Believe it!" I could get a glimpse of his eyes from the corner of mine as we tried to look at eachother. They were filled with pride, happiness and the sparkle in his eye ment it was his dream.

"And I'm taking you to Granny Tsunade. She's the hokage. I call her Granny Tsunade because he's really old. Like 50 years old! She just uses a jutsu to hide all the wrinkles."

"NARUTO! WHEN YOU GET UP HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A woman's voice, anger hidding within it, yelled from a window of the tall building infront of us.

"Ohmygosh, I'm dead! Oh yea, what's your name?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Thanks for the help Naruto-kun."

"Well maybe that's why you have cherry blossom pedals following you around." He laughed that toothy grin laugh.

"And I'm happy to help Sakura-chan. I just hope you'll leave without seeing me dead. And I'll leave alive. You better watch out for Granny Tsunade because she's dangerous when she's angry. But just so you know, in case I die, I'm happy I met you. Now let's see if she'll check you out before killing me so I can see you're okay."

* * *

He opened the door, went up a few flights of stairs and walked down a hallway. Stopping in front of the door I heard him gulp nervously and push the door open. We walked in and saw her sitting at her desk with the glass window, of the few behind her, opened to let a slight breeze come through once in a while. Her hair was blonde and pulled into low pigtails laying on her back as her bangs framed her face. In the center of her face rested a tiny purple diamond and her eyes were more green than my emerald ones-filled of hate right this second. She smiled as she saw me.

"So who's your friend Naruto?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Naruto-kun brought me here because of my head." I tugged at Naruto's jacket and he placed me down so I could walk towards her.

It was then when I realized what I was wearing; a nice white sun dress which blew with the breeze. My feet were bare except for the toe nail paint that was on them. I stood in front of her and spun around on my heal. She gasped as she stared at my head. The second she touched it the pain came back, full force, and I stumbled as I tried to keep my balance. Her hand quickly gripped my arm, pulling me back.

"Please come sit in my chair." I nodded and sat in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Sakura how'd this happen?" Flinching from a shock of pain then a wash of relief came over and I spoke.

"Well I'd woken up in the park. Naruto was there and we started talking. He'd ask how'd I'd gotten there and I thought about it because I couldn't remember it quickly. Then when I was sure I'd gotten it a force within my head exploded and I was shoved into the oak tree right behind me."

"Oh. Could you explain how the force was?"

"I-I guess. As I was lost in thought staring at the sky a yellow ring exploded right in front of me, looking like it was in the sky as it faded from darkness and was surrounded by the sky. And when it exploded the ring expanded and it was like it pushed me away."

"Interesting….Well Sakura you're perfectly fine. Do you know where you live?" Thinking for a split second I nodded.

"Yea, Typical Boulevard. But I can't remember where it is, or the exact address."

"Okay then. I'll give you some flip flops and then Naruto will take you there and help you find your house."

"So you're not gonna kill me‽"

"I was never going to kill you. Embarrass you and ruin your life for a few days, yes. But kill you, no." she grinned and I laughed. Naruto looked at me and his eyes became gentle and loving. They were tiny oceans that were enjoying the sight before them. And it must have been me because I could see myself reflected in his eyes. Tsunade gave me sandals and I smiled.

"Thank you so much Granny Tsunade."

"Just call me Lady Tsunade."

"Oh Okay. Thanks Lady Tsunade." She smiled and then I followed Naruto out the door and down the steps.

* * *

I walked beside Naruto and laughed at his jokes. It was becoming so fun. Then a smell of hot fresh soup filled my nose.

"Naruto-kun, what's that smell?"

"Ikuraku's ramen of course! Have you never had ramen before?" I shook my head shyly.

"Then we're having a pit-stop before going to your house! You have to try this!" Pulling my arm he dragged me with him and we both sat on stool as a waitress with short brown hair took our orders. Naruto'd already order so I felt stupid as I stared at the menu.

"M-Miso ramen please?" She smiled and wrote it down on the notebook.

"Sure thing darling. Just wait a few minutes." Then she disappeared behind the hanging curtain.

"Sakura-chan have you been here before? Because you seem familiar but I've never seen you around."

"ummm…." I thought for a few seconds and smiled when the memory popped in my mind.

"Yea. We were here for a year and a half because our village was under attack. I went to Kohona's Academy when we were in kindergarten. I remember playing with you, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, but her's don't look like tiny oceans like yours, and a boy with spiky blue hair and black eyes. Oh yea and I played with a girl with brown hair tied in 2 buns and brown eyes, and a girl who's bangs were longer than her regular hair, which was blue-ish purple and had lavender eyes." Then when I recapped everything in my head to make sure I hadn't missed anything and suddenly felt hot. I'd just told him his eye's where tiny oceans. Which I thought they were but he wasn't suppose to know that!

"Shit!" I Gasped- holy crap, I just cussed!

Naruto just bursted out laughing.

"Oh, Sakura-chan it's be honest, your eyes are tiny forest to me."Okay, I'm officaly red,not pink-red!

"R-Really?"Man, Naruto made me lose control of my voice so easily!

"Yea your hair make's me think of 're some of the things that make you beautiful."

Suddenly I swear smoke started coming out ofmy and regretably the waitress came with the ramen and placed it in front of us.I stared wide-eyed at the food it contained looked veryyyy I had no fork or seemed to notice this because of what he said next.

"Sakura-chan, you use chop let me help you."

He grabbed chop sticks from the little container in front of us and pulled them apart, then placed them in my hands,his ontop of mine, and helped me picked up some noodles and place them in his I smiled happily, showing my graditude and he smiled his toothy grin once again and my heart skipped a beat-I swear!

Of course while I was sitting there eating my ramen, I was having the time of my life and getting lost in his tiny oceans over and over and over again!This was sooo annoying because then I couldn't hear what he was saying and felt like an idoit because I'd reply to something he said with "Huh?"

God it's embarrassing.

Then when we were leaving more cherry blossom pedals were laying on the ground by where I sat and where I walked in.

"Sakura-chan, those pedals seem to think your one of them." I turned pink and laughed.

"Hopefully I checked I'm human." He smiled and grabbed my hand, interlocking out fingers and swayed them back and forth slowly as we walked down the glanced back a few times and saw the cherry blossom pedals still following behind 'd just chuckle and squeeze my hand.

But I swear it was a date!He was being so kind, and flirting once in a when I finally got home it was 9pm!But the whole day was amazing!I promised to write it in my diary.(I remembered I had one when Naruto was talking about his sensei's book he never let's anyone read.)But when we were at the door I couldn't help but frown.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Well you've gotta leave, and I was having so much fun."He was just smiling.

"Well Sakura-chan I promise I'll be here 1st thing in the morning." We smiled then staring into eachother's eyes we were leaning in closer untill-

"Hey Naruto!Kakashi-sensei wants us to-" The boy before me opened his eyes and then just stared.I was officaly red because he'd caught us almost kissing.

"Uhh, w-well night ya tomorrow." I quickly walked over to the door opened it and shut it, sliding down it sighing.

"Damnit Sasuke-Teme!I was just about to kiss her and you ruined it!" I heard him yell through the door.

"Who was she anyways…"He sounded dazed but it was sorta deep and filled of sadness from something form his past.

"Haruno Sakura!She's the most adorable girl ever!She told me while we were eating ramen that I had tiny oceans in my then I told her she and mini forest in her's and then we just kept until you showed up anyway."Naruto's voice was full of love for me and when he ended sadness filled it.

Wait…..How the fuck do I know this stuff!?God, I'm a nut job!

Their voice's faded in the distance and then I actually looked in front of me-My eye's widen by the sight of course.

"Long time no see, how've you been Bill-Board?"

* * *

Totally long I kno, but that's good right?

Well, I sadly don't own I did this would of happened in the 3rd episode of regular Naruto-not Shippuden!

Couples—[NaruSaku] [HinaKiba] [ShikaTema] [NejiTen] ???[SasuIno]???

Ideas—totally mine, so steal em and I kill you!Okay no I won't but you'll get a message lonnger than this story of me cussing you out!

xD

Message,Subscribe,Favorite??

Check out my Youtube- BexxalynRoseSenshi.

Fading Soul Trailer. - .com/watch?v=ux_ak0Wbths

Fading Soul Chapter1:The Cherry Blossom Trail. – Coming Soon!


End file.
